Corram! O Naruto vai ser pai!
by Mayu14
Summary: O que será que acontece quando uma criança resolve cuidar de outra? Leia e confira / NaruXHina com um pouquinho de SasuXSaku OOC
1. Trailer

Ele é inteligente...

**Naruto:** Wah! Eu não entendo!!!

**Sasuke:** O que você não entende dobe?

**Naruto:** Come é que tem uma criança dentro da Hinata?

**Sasuke:** Muito fácil imbecil, você PÍÍÍÍÍ, depois PÍÍÍÍÍ, pra poder PÍÍÍÍÍ e depois de PÍÍÍÍÍ o negocio cresce e nasce

**Naruto:** Ahh...Não entendi! Me ensina a ser pai?_** *Agarra a gola da camisa do Sasuke***_

Ele é másculo...

**Naruto:** Aqui é a loja de jóias?

**Atendente:** Você é cego? **¬¬'**

**Naruto:** **U.U** Quero a jóia mais bonita da loja!

**Atendente:** UUUUUUUUUiiii existe mais bonita que você?

**Naruto:** Eu sou espada

**Atendente:** Ain, você está mais pra espeto neném!

Ele é romantico...

_***Naruto se ajoelha e ajeita a roupa***_

**Naruto:** Hina-chan...

**Hinata:** Hai? **.**

**Naruto:** Err...nem sei como dizer isso...

**Hinata:** Isso o que? _***nervosa***_

**Naruto:** Bom...Hina-chan... _***respira fundo***_

**Hinata:** Sim...

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan... os seus sapatos estão trocados!

E ele vai ser PAPAI!!

**Naruto:** zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

**Hinata:** NARUTO ACORDA! _***empurra o Naruto da cama***_

**Naruto:** QUEM MORREU? O_O

**Hinata:** A bolsa estourou!

**Naruto:** E você me acordou pra dizer isso? Amanhã você compra outra **u.u'**

**Hinata:** _***suspira***_ Baaka o bebê vai nascer!

**Naruto:** AGORA? KAMI SOCORRO O QUE EU FAÇO? _***correndo pelo quarto com os braços abertos e imitando o som de uma sirene de ambulância***_Ueon ueon ueon ueon

Será que isso vai dar certo??


	2. I

Caros leitores provavelmente esta será a ultima fic minha que vocês lerão, adeus!

Por que estou me despedindo? Simples! O apocalipse está próximo...

O NARUTO VAI SER PAAAAAAAAAAAAAI _***correndo deseperada***_

Bem, toooooodo mundo sabe que o Naruto é um tapado e não consegue nem tomar banho sozinho, imagina cuidar de uma criança, um Narutinho, que com certeza vai dar mais trabalho que o seu papai. **8D**

**Naruto:** Wah! Eu não entendo!!!

**Sasuke:** O que você não entende dobe?

**Naruto:** Como é que tem uma criança dentro da Hinata?

**Sasuke:** Muito fácil imbecil, você PÍÍÍÍÍ, depois PÍÍÍÍÍ, pra poder PÍÍÍÍÍ e depois de PÍÍÍÍÍ o negócio cresce e nasce!

**Naruto:** Ahh...Não entendi! Me ensina a ser pai? _***Agarra a gola da camisa do Sasuke***_

**Sasuke: **Larga! Tá me estranhando?

_***A campainha toca***_

**Sasuke:** Quem será? **u.u**

**Sakura:** Deixa que eu atendo

_***Sakura abre a porta***_

**Sakura: **NANIIIIII?

**Sai: **Xegay xegando bee's! _***entra na casa da Sakura***_

**Sasuke:** Como você ousa? E cara, onde você esteve? Cê tá mais queimado que camarão no alho e óleo!

**Sai:** Uuui, passei umas férias MA-RA-VI-LHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSAS num spa! Mas acho que fiquei tempo demais no bronzeamento artificial, fiquei até com a marquinha do biquíni!

**Hinata:** _***Com o Aiko e a Himawari nos braços* **_Sakura-chan, a Himawari tá chorando!

**Sai:** _***Tira os óculos de traveco* **_Ui, que bolinhas mais fofas!

**Sakura:** Vaza! Ela deve estar com fome, vou dar de mamar a ela!

**Sai:** Ain mamãe, eu também quero!

**Sasuke:** _***Se levanta agressivo* **_Sai da minha casa, Sai!

**Sai:** Mas eu tô com fome! **;.;**

_***Aiko começa a chorar também***_

**Hinata:** Sakura-chan o Aik...

**Sakura:** Sai logo daqui seu viado florescente!

**Naruto: **Deixa ele ficar, é bom que vocês economizam energia quando anoitecer!

**Sai:** Economizar? Eu vou fazer a Sakura gastar mais energia do que os corredores da São Silvestre! Se o Sasuke quiser gastar energia eu ajudo a ele também **\o\**

**Sasuke:** Saia daqui seu gay! Nos deixe em paz seu encubado!

**Sai:** _***Treme***_ UUUUUUUIIIIIIII! Vibroooou! _***pega o celular***_

**Naruto:** Gah, ele fede a peixe cru! Vou fazer um sushi dele e depois comer!

**Hinata:** Já disse pra não comer porcaria!

**Sasuke:** Naruto você é gay?

**Naruto:** Não! E a Hinata-chan tá de prova.

**Hinata:** _***Ruboriza***_

**Sai:** _***Desliga o celular***_ ARFF! Cansei minha beleza **(y)** Não agüento mais esses apitos no meu ouvido!

**Hinata:** Graças a Kami-sama!

**Sai:** Mas eu voltarei bee's! HÁ FUI! _***quebra a porta***_

**Sakura:** BEESHA! Só me traz prejuízos!

**Sasuke:** Sakura, os pimpolhos não param de chorar!

**Sakura:** Que pai incompetente! **u.u**

**Sasuke:** Você quer o que? Que eu dê de mamar pra eles?

**Sakura:** Você não sabe nem segurá-los!

**Sasuke:** Err...

**Hinata:** Eu te ajudo por enquanto Sakura!

**Naruto:** Que vergonha "papai Sasú"** u.u**

**Sasuke:** Papai Sasú é a #$%&*...

**Sakura:** SASUKE! Que coisa feia, olha as crianças!

**Naruto:** _***Brincando com a Himawari* **_Cadê a princesa do tio Naruto?

**Himawari:** _***Vomita no Naruto***_

**Todos:** KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

**Naruto:** Beh! **è.é **_***se limpando***_

**Sasuke:** Essa é minha filha!

**Naruto:** Espera só o meu nascer _***passa a mão na barriga da Hinata* **_Fala comigo bebê!

**Hinata:** Na-Naruto-kun...

**Naruto:** Ele não responde **;.;**

**Sasuke:** Claro teme...

**Naruto:** Meu filho morreu **T.T **

**Hinata:** _***Puxa o cabelo do Naruto***_ Não fala isso! **_**

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun, vai trocar a fralda do Aiko!

**Naruto:** Bah! Ele não sabe nem segurar as crianças no braço!

**Sasuke:** Mas Sakura, eu não sei fazer isso! **;.;**

**Sakura:** A-GO-RA! Senão eu faço greve **u.u**

**Sasuke:** Tááá tááá...tá bom! **u.u **_***põe o Aiko em cima do sofá***_

**Naruto:** Isso merece uma foto **.**

**Sasuke:** Não ouse **¬_¬** _***tira a fralda do Aiko***_

**Hinata:** Que papai mais cuidadoso!

**Naruto:** Té parece!

**Sasuke:** ***Põe o Aiko no braço* **Quem é o meninão do papai? Quem é?

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun o que é isso escorrendo no seu braço?

**Sasuke:** Na...ni? _***afasta o Aiko* **_ECA!

**Hinata:** O Aiko fez xixi no Sasuke! **XD**

**Sasuke:** Droga, DrOgA, DROGAAAA!

**Naruto:** É quentinho? **=3**

**Sasuke:** Quer experimentar? **¬¬'**

**Naruto: **Arigatou, mas eu dispenso! **n.n**

**Sakura:** Sua barriga já tá grandinha Hina-chan!

**Hinata:** Verdade! Não vejo a hora do bebê nascer.

**Sakura:** É mais trabalhoso do que você pensa!

**Hinata:** Quem consegue cuidar do Naruto, consegue cuidar de uma creche **(y)**

**Sasuke:** _***ninando o Aiko***_ Concordo plenamente!

**Naruto:** _***com a Himawari no colo* **_Só você me ama! **;.;**

**Himawari: **_***Enfia o dedo no olho do Naruto***_

**Naruto:** Até tu Brutas? **x_o**

**Sasuke:** Olha como você fala com a minha bonequinha

**Saku/Hina:** Kawaii!

**Naruto:** Até meu filho vai me odiar **T.T**

**Sasuke:** Mas é claro q...

**Sakura:** _***Tampa a boca do Sasuke* **_É claro que não vai

**Hinata:** _***Alisando a barriga***_

**Naruto: **Serei o pai mais feliz do mundo!

**Sasuke:** Quero ver se você vai falar isso quando ela te fizer de babá!

**Sakura:** Repita isso Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke: Eu te amo Uchiha Sakura! _***beija***_

**Sakura:** Tá perdoado!

**Hinata:** _***Olhando a Himawari* **_Seus olhos são iguais aos do seu pai!

**Sasuke:** Lindos e atraentes?

**Naruto: **Não, frios e secos e a personalidade também não muda muito!

**Sasuke:** _***Bate no Naruto***_

**Aiko:** _***Rindo***_

**Naruto:** Aiko seu maligno!

**Sakura: **Baka

**Hinata:** Não fale dos nossos afilhados **_**

**Naruto:** Eu também quero ficar grávido **T.T**

**Sasuke:** Impossível dobe **u.u**

**Naruto:** Não é impossível não! O médico disse que eu sou saudável **u.u**

**Hinata:** Não é bem isso Naruto-kun...

**Sasuke:** Só as mulheres ficam grávidas idiota!

**Naruto:** Posso ser uma mulher?

**Sasu/Saku/Aiko/Hima: O_O**

**Hinata:** _***Desmaia***_

**Naruto:** HINATA-CHAN!!!

**Sasuke: **...

**Sakura:** QUEM QUER SORVETE DE FLOCOS?

**Hinata:** EU!!! **\o\ **

**Sakura:** Isso sempre funciona **u.u**

**Naruto:** Hina-chan...eu perguntei se podia ser uma mulher, não disse que quero ser uma!

**Sasuke:** É praticamente a mesma coisa! **U.U**

**Sakura:** Cala a boca

**Sasuke: ;x**

**Hinata: **Ok Ok! Peço desculpas também Naruto-kun...é que eu ando muito ocupada com os últimos preparativos do nosso casamento que estou me esquecendo de descansar direito!

**Sakura:** Isso não faz bem ao neném!

**Hinata:** Eu sei! Meu estado emocional anda muito abalado e...

**Naruto:** Ôôô minha uvinha você virou emo?

**Hinata:** Poupe-me **u.u'**

**Sakura:** De emo aqui já basta o Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** Tudo eu! **;.;**

**Sakura:** _***Beija o Sasuke***_

**Todos: ¬¬**

Pois é amiguinhos... eu esqueci de dizer que o Naruto e a Hinata estão de casamento marcado para daqui a 3 dias, na minha opinião já tava demorando muito. **ù.u**

O dia em que o Naruto pediu a Hinata em casamento entrou pro Guiness Book como o dia do pior pedido de casamento da face da Terra! Sabe por quê? Vai descobrir agora...

***~Flash Back –ON-~***

Numa bela manhã chuvosa e escura, uma luz que ofuscava os olhos pulava sem parar, tentando puxar algo inusitado que estava preso á um galho de uma árvore. Sim, era o Naruto pulando pelado tentando alcançar a sua cueca que o vento havia levado. Ele estava tentando se arrumar para comprar um artefato que decidiria o seu futuro, e não era um teste gravidez que se vende nas farmácias era...uma aliança! Finalmente o Naruto decidiu tomar pose de homem e deixar seu passado obscuro e piscante com o Sasuke... velhos tempos de boates GLS.

Depois de muuuuuuuuito tempo tentando pegar sua cueca com uma vareta, ele conseguiu ficar bonitinho, cheirosinho e até apresentável. O seu grande amigo Sasuke estava lá e resolveu opinar...

**Sasuke:** Imbecil, você está parecendo uma cafetina!

**Naruto:** Por quê? **;.;**

**Sasuke:** Esse salto não combina com a gravata **(y)**

**Naruto:** Eu vou colocar o vermelho então

**Sasuke:** Coloque um sapato social masculino **¬_¬'**

**Naruto: **Ah, claro! **\o\**

E assim foi durante o tempo em que o Naruto se arrumava. Após mais um tempinho ele já estava na rua, caminhando em direção á loja quando...

**Cara na bike:** Olha a chuvaaaaa! **\o\**

_***Passa por cima de uma poça d'água e molha o Naruto***_

**Naruto: **IMBECIL! Acabei de pintar as unhas **¬_¬**

Mesmo todo molhado ele entrou na loja de... rosquinha **(y)**. Mas logo depois foi para próxima loja.

**Naruto:** Eu quero o anel de brilhante mais bonito da loja **(y)**

**Atendente:** Meu senhor, aqui é uma loja de artigos esotéricos, a loja de jóias é ao lado!

**Naruto:** Arigatou **^^'**

Tá, era a loja errada (de novo), mais foi só um desvio de percurso (outro? **O.O**).

**Naruto:** Aqui é a loja de jóias?

**Atendente:** Você é cego? **¬¬'**

**Naruto: U.U** Quero a jóia mais bonita da loja!

**Atendente:** UUUUUUUUUiiii existe mais bonita que você?

**Naruto:** Eu sou espada

**Atendente:** Ain, você está mais pra espeto neném!

**Naruto:** Se você não me atender direito, eu vou na loja ao lado **u.u**

**Atendente:** Safadjenhow! Sabia que se interessava por material erótico **.**

**Naruto:** Quis dizer que procuraria outro lugar pra comprar as alianças **ù.ú**

Depois de uma tarde "maravilinda" dentro de uma loja, sendo assediado por um atendente 'beesha', o Naruto conseguiu sobreviver. Como ainda estava um pouco cedo para encontrar sua amada, ele resolveu se sentar no banco da pracinha.

**Maloqueiro:** Ô tiu, dá uma moedinha?

**Naruto:** Eu não sou cofrinho **(y)**

**Maloqueiro:** É só pá compá um paúm!

**Naruto:** Quer uma moeda?

**Maloqueiro:** Quero!

**Naruto:** Toma _***joga uma moeda de 5 centavos***_

**Maloqueiro:** _***Taca a moedinha no Naruto* **_Dá isso pra tua mãe! _***Sai correndo com cara de maloqueiro(?)***_

Após um certo tempo perturbador na pracinha, com muitos pombos voando ao redor do seu cabeção que estava parecendo um ninho de tanto vento que levou, finalmente chegou a hora do Naruto virar homem.

Ele respirou fundo, ajeitou a gravata cor de rosa com bolinhas verde limão, tropeçou na árvore, que havia colocado o 'pé' pra ele cair, e se esborrachou numa linda e cheirosa poça de lama.

**Naruto:** Oh nããããããão! **ToT** o que eu faço? Não dá tempo nem de tomar outro banho!

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

**Naruto:** Odeio monólogo

_***Aparece um velhinho e oferece ajuda ao Naruto***_

**Véio:** Dê-me sua mão _***puxa o Naruto***_

**Naruto:** Arigatou **:3**

**Véio:** Tome um lenço e se limpe... você está parecendo um filhote de porco **ù.ú**

**Naruto:** Obrigado velho desaforado _***pega o lencinho***_

O Naruto corria mais do que o The Flash apertado para ir ao banheiro. Ele havia marcado com a Hinata na frente de um hotel de luxo, no centro de Konoha. Chegando lá, ele viu a cara de fula e encaralhada da Hinata e ficou com medo que ela "cortasse" o seu vídeo-game. Logo depois, quando percebeu que sua deusa tinha lhe visto, o Naruto viu a mudança em sua expressão facial.

**Hinata: **Nossa Naruto-kun! O que aconteceu? Tua mãe não te pariu assim **O.O**

**Naruto:** Foi duro chegar aqui **ToT**

**Hinata: **Você tá fedendo mais que o terreno baldio que tem do lado da minha casa **.-.**

**Naruto:** Cara, você tá chata hoje! Isso só pode ser **T**ensão **P**ara **M**atar ¬¬

**Hinata:** Tenho meus motivos **u.u** Podemos ir meu fofuxo? _***aperta bochecha***_

**Naruto:** Fofuxo? **#x.x# **Você não tá normal... VOCÊ ESTÁ POSSUIDA!? **.**

**Hinata:** Ainda não! _***cara de malícia***_

**Naruto:** Err... Vamos **(y)**

E assim, o Naruto a levou até um restaurante italiano muito fino (teve que lavar os pratos depois porque tava sem dinheiro pra pagar a conta XD). A Hinata analisou o lugar e logo chegou a uma conclusão...

**Hinata:** Eu quero ir pra um pagode **(y)**

**Naruto:** Meu amor, você bebeu? **Ò.O**

**Hinata:** Ainda não **8D**

**Naruto:** Vamos ficar aqui, eu reservei esse lugar especialmente para nós **;.;**

**Hinata:** Ah claro, embaixo da goteira do ar condicionado...eu vou sair daqui encharcada **x.x**

**Naruto:** Cara, eu não sei o que aconteceu com você! Você estragou meu dia! **ò.ó**

**Hinata:** Gomen Naruto-kun, é que...eu arrumei um outro alguém.

**Naruto:** NANI? _***se engasga com o vinho e cai da cadeira***_

**Hinata:** Nossa Naruto-kun, que senso de humor você tem eu tô zoando! É que eu tenho esperado tanto por algo que não chega.

**Naruto: **Sua menstruação?

**Hinata:** Não baka

_***Naruto se ajoelha e ajeita a roupa***_

**Naruto:** Hina-chan...

**Hinata:** Hai? **.**

**Naruto:** Err...nem sei como dizer isso...

**Hinata:** Isso o que? _***nervosa***_

**Naruto**: Bom...Hina-chan... _***respira fundo***_

**Hinata:** Sim...

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan... os seus sapatos estão trocados!

**Hinata:** AAAAAAAAAAHH! Que vergonha **ToT**

**Naruto:** E... você aceita casar comigo? Você aceita viver o resto de seus dias comigo? Você aceita ser o pai dos meus filhos? **.**

**Hinata:** Não seria mãe? **Ò.o**

**Naruto:** É...mas então, você aceita?

**Hinata:** Claro que sim, seu bobo! _***beija***_

***~Flash Back -OFF-~***

E foi com estas lindas palavras que o Naruto conseguiu amarrar a Hinata.

O dia do casamento finalmente chegou \õ/

A igreja estava A-BA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDO, o Naruto de smoking e com a gravata borboleta na cabeça (segundo ele ficava mais fashion **(y)** ), o Sasuke e a Sakura estavam no altar pois seriam os padrinhos e o Aiko e a Himawari estavam no colo da titia Ino.

**Ino:** Aikoo, psiu! Quem é o lindão e gostosão da titia Ino?

_***Aiko aperta o peito da Ino***_

**Ino:** Uuuuui! Peito não poooodxi **(y)**

_***Sakura observa de longe***_

**Sakura:** Sasuke, seu sem pudor! _***bate no Sasuke***_

**Sasuke:** O que eu fiz amor? **;.;**

**Sakura:** Ensinou ao seu filho ser tarado como você **¬_¬**

_***Aponta pra Ino***_

**Sasuke: **Isso aê filhão! Pegador igual o pai!

**Sakura:** _***puxa a orelha do Sasuke* **_Greve por tempo indeterminado **¬.¬**

_***Himawari puxa o cabelo da Ino***_

**Ino:** Sua vadia, isso dói! Você é igual à sua mãe **x_x** Até sua testa é enorme **8D**

**Sakura: **_***grita***_ Vai arrumar uma trouxa de roupa pra lavar, sua descabelada!

**Padre:** É proibido galinhas na igreja **(y)**

**Sasuke:** Galinha é a sua vó **_|_**

**Naruto:** Ai, Kami-sama! Cadê essa mulher?

**Sai:** UIII, Bee! Shegay! Procurava por mim, Narutinho??

**Sasuke:** Não era dessa mulher que ele falava

**Sai:** Aí falô, fala assim não! Hoje eu vim com meu melhor salto! _***levanta a saia***_

**Padre:** Não é permitido travecos na igreja!

_***chega a Hinata***_

**Hinata:** Estragou meu dia, Sai **¬_¬'**

**Padre:** Quando entrar, fecha a porta **(y)**

**Hinata:** Minha mãe é outra **_|_** Saaai da frente que eu tô passando!

**Naruto:** Hinata, você ta tããão linda ***-*** Lembra uma coxinha de frango!

**Hinata:** Nyuu, Naruto-kun! E você lembra um pastel de queijo **.**

**Naruto:** Então me come! **õ/**

**Padre:** ORDEM NO GALINHEIRO!!!

**Sakura:** Estamos em uma Igreja, não na casa da Ino! **u.u**

**Ino:** A minha casa não é um galinheiro! É...

**Sasuke:** Um puteiro!

**Ino: **Exatamente! **(y)**

**Padre:** SILÊNCIO! VAMOS COMEÇAR LOGO!

**Naruto:** Senhor padre...

**Padre:** O que?

**Naruto: **PARE DE GRITAR OU EU QUEBRO A SUA CARA!

**Padre:** Calma meu filho...estamos na casa do Senhor!

**Naruto:** Não, essa não é a minha casa! É a Igreja

**Todos:** _***Batem com a mão na testa***_

**Hinata:** Comece **u.u**

**Padre: **Lembra do que eu disse sobre a pressa no casamento da Sakura?

**Sasuke:** E lembra a resposta que eu lhe dei? **¬_¬**

**Padre:** _***Sorri amarelo* **_Comecemos!

**Naruto:** Não da pra pular pra lua-de-mel não?

**Ino:** Você teve sua lua-de-mel antecipada queridinho! A Hinata já tá até arcando com as conseqüências!

**Sakura:** Ficar grávida não é uma conseqüência! É um milagre **u.u**

**Ino:** Você ficou horrível grávida!

**Sakura:** E você é horrível sempre!

**Sasuke:** Acho que...

**Sakura:** Não acha nada!

**Sasuke:** Só ia dizer que acho que você está certa, mas tudo bem!

**Padre:** Irmãozinhos e irmãzinhas, estamos aqui para bláblábláblá...

**Naruto:** Pule pra parte do aceito **¬¬³**

**Padre:** Espere... _***Vira um copinho de sakê***_ Agora sim **8D**

**Hinata:** Se não continuar, você não vai comer nenhum docinho na festa **¬_¬**

**Padre: **Continuemos então... Se alguém tem algo contra esse casório, entre a união de um coxão de frango e um pastel, fale agora ou se feche para sempre.

**Ino:** EPA!

**Hinata:** É brincadeira...

**Ino:** Preciso ir ao banheiro! Esperem por mim! _***corre***_

Duas horas depois...

**Ino:** VOLTAY! **\o\**

_***Dá de cara com um servente***_

**Servente:** Já mencionei que você lembra uma prostituta?

**Ino:** Onde estão todos?

**Servente:** Na festa, onde mais? Num bar?

_***Ino voa que nem uma puta atômica para a festa***_

Na adorável festinha...

**Hinata:** Nyuu, Naruto-kun! Eu estou tão feliz! **;D**

**Naruto:** Por quê? O pimpolho vai nascer? **.**

**Hinata: **Não! Ainda não! Porque casamos, né? **u.u**

**Naruto: **Casamos? Ah é, casamos **.**

Ino: ***Ajeitando o vestido* **Agora sim, achei vocês!

**Sakura: **Não me diga Você deixou meus filhos nas mãos do Kiba e agora eles estão latindo!

**Himawari/Aiko:** Au au au! Auuuuuu!

**Kiba:** A culpa não é minha **ù.ú**

**Sasuke:** Pelo menos não precisaremos comprar outro cachorro pra cuidar da nossa casa, já que você deu um chute no outro que ele saiu voando como um míssel!

**Sakura:** Você tá pedindo pra ficar sem lanche

**Himawari/Aiko:** _***Sentados que nem cachorro e com a língua pra fora***_

**Naruto:** Aqui totós! _***estala os dedos como se tivesse chamando um cão***_

**Sasuke:** _***Empurra o Naruto* **_Não confunda meus filhos com você! **u.u**

**Sai:** Uuuuuuuuuuui sentay! _***senta na cadeira***_

**Hinata:** Sentou no Naruto

**Sai:** Ain, por isso que o meu assento está tãão macio e gostoso _***balança***_

**Neji:** O Naruto nem reage

**Naruto:** Eu quero que alguém tire esse saco de ossos de cima de mim!

**Ino:** Não tem mão não pra empurrar?

**Naruto:** Minha mão está protegendo outra coisa.

**Todos:** IIIIHHHHHH!

**Tenten:** O Naruto está se sentindo "abalado"

**Naruto:** Já disse que deixei os meus dias "sombrios" pra trás! Sou macho agora! _***Se levanta brusca mente, derrubando o Sai***_

**Sai:** Uui! Acho que quebrei a retaguarda!

**Sasuke:** Ai ai... velhos tempos de plumas, saltos piscantes que nem a Ino, brilho e purpurina _***sonha***_

**Sakura:** Vai querer voltar pro cabaré?

**Sasuke:** Nunca! Eu não vou sair do seu lado e dos nossos... err... cachorrinhos **8D**

_***Sakura dá tamancada no Sasuke***_

**Hinata: **Pela potência da pata de urso da Sakura, você vai ficar com um galo na cabeça **(y)**

**Naruto:** Ele já tem uma galinha na cabeça **8D**

**Sasuke:** Prefiro não comentar

_***Todos sentem um calor***_

**Tenten:** Tá quente aqui, né, mor?

**Neji:** Realmente **x_x**

**Gaara:** Chegay... alguma novidade, migos?

**Ino:** Já sabemos quem causou o calor **u.u**

**Tsunade:** É ele quem tá derretendo o sorvete! Aposto!

**Gaara:** vocês só sabem falar mal de mim?

**Ino:** Vem, vamos dançar!

**Hinata:** Tenho pena do Gaara... Sempre só, mas quando arruma uma companhia, são sempre as piores **x_x**

**Ino:** Doce meeel, doce meeel, você colocou em minha bocaaa! _***cantando***_

**Temari:** Temos que arrumar um bom partido para o meu irmãozinho **(y)**

**Kankurou:** Ele é muito feio **x_x**

**Ino:** _***grita***_ É MAIS BONITO DO QUE VOCÊ!

**Shikamaru:** _***abraçando a Temari* **_Você tem cara de velho com essa maquiagem, Kan-kun **xD**

**Naruto:** Kan-kun? Parece ping-pong **:3**

**Sasuke: **Ainda me pergunto como a Hinata casou com você **u.u**

**Naruto:** É que eu sou sexy e irresistível!

**Todos na festa:** COFCOF!

**Naruto:** Nossa! Quanta gente gripada!

**Sakura:** Baka **u.u**

**Jiraya:** Tsunade, para de beber um pouco!

**Tsunade:** Aposto que você tá é com inveja!!!

**Jiraya: **Por que eu estaria com inveja de você?

**Tsunade:** Porque meu fígado é melhor que o seu!

**Todos: U.U'**

**Hinata: **Chega de ações e falas conjuntas!

**Todos:** **:x**

**Hinata: ¬¬**

**Tenten: **Hina-chan que tal você jogar o buquê?

**Hinata:** Boa idéia! No três pessoal!

**Sasuke:** _***Puxa a Sakura de volta* **_Você já tem marido **u.u**

**Sakura:** Gomen, tinha esquecido **u.u**

**Sasuke:** Mulher cruel **T.T**

**Hinata:** Um...dois...três! _***Joga o buquê***_

**Sai:** PEGAY! **\o\**

**Todos: è.é**

**Sai:** Ronilda amor! Vamos nos casar **\õ/**

**Naruto:** Quem é essa favelada?

**Sai:** O amor da minha vida, meu pudim de batata, meu bombom de gengibre, meu pirulito de abacate!

**Mundiça:** MOSTRA LOGO!

**Sai:** Essa aqui... _***Mostra o retrato de um cara musculoso, de cabelos grandes, batom vermelho, usando uma tanguinha rosa e fazendo pose de macho***_

**Pessoas na festa/Eu/Você/Gente que nem sabe que essa fic existe: **ECAAAAAAAAAAAA! **_**

**Hinata:** Infelizes, sujaram o chão todo!

**Naruto:** Ino! Vem limpar!

**Ino:** Ain, não Ro-la, tá? Tô ocupada! _***se esfrega no Gaara***_

**Kiba:** Eu já tô com dor de cabeça **x_x**

**Todos:** Sabemos **(y)**

**Jiraya:**_** *Olha pra Tsunade* **_**=D**

**Tsunade: **O que foi? Aposto que nunca viu

**Jiraya:** Escuta minha irmã, por que bebes tanto assim? Beba um copo e deixe outro para mim!

**Tsunade:** Fique longe! O sakê é só meu **¬_¬ **KONOHINHA!

**Konohamaru:** Oui, madam ¬¬ mandou trazer essa garrafa de sakê importada?

**Tsunade:** Aposto que veio do Paraguai!

**Sasuke:** Kono-ha-maru, o que trazes pra mim?

**Konohamaru:** Um soco - no olho - gostoso assim **_|_**

**Ino: **Tu tá trabalhando aqui de novo?

**Konohamaru:** Nada! **¬¬³ **Tô vendendo picolé na praia!

**Naruto:** Eu quero um de manga **.**

**Sakura:** Tenho pena de você, Hinata

**Hinata:** Tudo bem, ele tem coleirinha e focinheira **(y)**

**Gaara:** _***Sobe no palco só com uma cueca de couro e canta Y.M.C.A – Village People* **_"It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a! It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a…" _***Gira a camisa***_

**Temari: **Meu irmão me envergonha **x_x**

**Shikamaru:** Uaaahh _***se espreguiça* **_Nem liga, moor, ele tem seus momentos de gay **(y)**

**Sasuke:** Ele também fazia parte da sociedade A.G.L.B

**Kakashi:** A.G.L.B?

**Naruto/Sasuke:** Associação dos Gays Liberais do Brasil

**Todos: ¬¬"**

**Ino:** Tenten, já mencionei que você lembra o mickey? **8D**

**Tenten:** Já mencionei que você lembra uma puta descabaçada?

**Hinata:** Vocês querem ir pra casa mais cedo? **¬_¬**

**Ino:** UUIII! Queem foi que disse que eu vou pra casa depois daqui? Tem o meu point ainda, tá, migan?

**Sai: **O brilho do solzinho, o mel da florzinha, nada é mais lindo do que a minha Ronildinha _***saltita***_

**Naruto:** Até a Ino é mais bonita que a Ronilda! Mesmo tendo peitos murchos e caídos, corpo de graveto e cabeção de pirulito **u.u**

_***Todos ficam em silêncio***_

**Hinata:** _***cutuca o Naruto* **_Faz alguma coisa... E RÁPIDO!

**Naruto:**_** *Sobe na mesa e uma luz é direcionada pra ele* **_ATENÇÃO! Quero cantar pra vocês uma linda canção...

**Tsunade:** _***Bêbada***_ Não magina! Vai cantar um filme pra gente!

**Todos**: Dããããããããã...

**Naruto:** Continuando...Vou cantar uma canção feita especialmente para o meu amigo querido...o Sasuke, que está saindo de fininho ali por trás _***aponta***_

_***luz no Sasuke***_

**Sasuke: n.n'**

**Naruto:** Solta DJ! _***Arranca o smoking, revelando uma roupa rosa-choque brilhante* **_"EU NÃO NASCI GAY! A CULPA FOI DO MEU SENSEI... QUE BOTOU UM TAL DE SASUKE NA MINHA EQUIPE... EU VI O EMO LUTANDO E TAMANHO DE SUA NAGASHI, ERA DEMAIS... ALÉM DE TOTOSO ERA DEMAIS! EU VIREI YAOI! E ASSUMI! ELE SOFREU PEDOFILIA, FOI DIFICIL DE SORRIR, PEDI O VIADO EM CASAMENTO E O EMO SE CORTOU, A LUA DE MEL FOI LAH NA SUNA, EU FUI PRA CAMA E DEI A BUNDA, EU DISSE: "VAI! VAI DEVAGAR AMOR! AINDA TEM MAIS 8 RABOS PRA TE DAH!" ME TRATE COMO UM VIADO, LUBRIFICA POR FAVOR, PARECIA INDIANA JONES, SEU SADOMASOQUISMO ERA UM HORROR! EU DISSE VAI! VAI EMOSUKE VAI! ESFREGA A ESPADA NA MINHA CARA, É UM GRANDE ENTRA E SAI! PRA NAGASHI EU DEI UM GRITO! ENTALEI, DE 4 EU FICO TÃO BONITO! AI EMOSUKE VAI... AI EMOSUKE VAAIII!!! UHNNN...

**Pessoas na festa/Eu/Você/Gente que nem sabe que essa fic existe: O_O'**

**Naruto:** Arigatou

**Hinata:** Me entendo com você depois **¬_¬**

**Ino:** Sakura cadê as pestes?

**Sakura:** Sua família não veio, esqueceu?

**Ino:** Me refiro às crianças!

**Sakura:** Verdade... ÔW ESCRITORA CADÊ MEUS FILHOS?

**Eu:** Dormindo no quartinho lá atrás!

**Sakura:** Mas não tem quartinho aqui!

**Eu:** Agora tem **(y) **_***vira e vai se encostar em uma parede***_

**Sakura: **Por que você convidou ela Hina-chan?

**Hinata:** Por que se não fosse ela não ia ter historia! **¬_¬**

**Sakura:** É por isso que eu a amo _***sorriso falso***_

**Eu: _|_** Senta num cacto e roda!

**Sai:** Ain eu sento por você queridinha!

**Sakura:** Pelo menos pra alguma coisa você serve! **(y)**

**Hinata:** E a Ronilda?

**Sai:** Ela não é ciumenta não é amor?

**Ronilda:** _***Olhar mortal pro Sai***_

**Sai:** Desculpinha! **:D**

**Eu: **_***Puxa o Gaara e vai se pegar com ele no cantinho escuro***_

**Tsunade:** Ow balofa! Não é a tua irmã se pegando com a fogueira ali _***aponta***_

**Kah:** MAYU TENHA MODOS OU EU TE PONHO DE CASTIGO!

**Eu:** Se você tem moral pra mim que eu exploda!

_***Todos de escondem embaixo das mesas***_

**Eu:** Eu hein!

**Ino:** Atenção todos! Hora do meu Strip Tease!

_***Pessoas correndo desesperadas***_

**Naruto:** SEM PÂNICO!

**Hinata:** Isso seria poluição v...

**Naruto:** Desde quando a Ino virou gás poluente?

**Sasuke:** Desde quando você sabe Química?

**Hinata:** O que eu estava tentando dizer é que seria poluição VISUAL!

**Naruto:** AAAAAA...

_***Todos vêem um pequeno bafafá***_

**Temari:** O que será aquilo? **o.O³**

**Jiraya:** É a Tsunade virando uma garrafa de 3 litros de cachaça **8D³**

**Bafafá:** VAI VAI VAI VAI!

**Konohamaru:** Vai entrar em coma **x_x**

**Tsunade:** UUUUUUI! Tô pronta **8D³** _***Tira roupa***_

**Torcida masculina:** OÊÊÊÊÊ! **\o/**

**Sai:** Ain, Ronildinha, mostra a sua bundinha **8D³**

**Neji:** Acho que vou vomitar **x_x**

**Sai:** AH-HÁ-ZAY! _***se joooga***_

E depois de maaaaaaaaaaais baixaria, 'beeshas', purpurina, confete e serpentina a festa acabou! Passaram o dia seguinte de ressaca.

Os três primeiros meses de 'gravidade' da Hinata foram tranqüilos, mas quando começou os desejos...

Pobre Naruto... ou seria pobre Hinata?

***~ 6 meses depois~***

3 horas da madrugada...

**Hinata:** NARUTO!

**Naruto:** O que? O que? Vai nascer?! Liga pro 190!

**Hinata:** Quer me prender? **¬_¬"**

**Naruto:** Ahh, ufa! Você está bem!

**Hinata:** Eu quero café com suco de limão e vitamina de goiaba!

**Naruto:** Retiro o que eu disse

**Hinata:** E feijão com açúcar e abacate machucado **u.u**

_***Naruto pega o telefone e liga pra alguém***_

Alguns minutos depois

_***Alguém bate na porta***_

**Hinata:** Pra quem você ligou? **Ò.o**

**Naruto:** Pra alguém, não sabe ler? **:3**

_***Arrombam a porta***_

**Naruto:** Finalmente!!

**Sasuke:** Sakura, eu disse pra não convida-los a morar perto de nós

**Sakura:** _***com bobs na cabeça***_ O que foi, Naruto? **¬¬MASTER**

**Naruto:** _***com voz de beesha***_ NooooFa, Sasukee! Que volumão na sua cueca, bee!

**Sasuke:** Tarado **#¬¬#**

**Sakura:** Então! Pra que nos chamou, retardado?

**Naruto:** Pra oferecer uma xícara de chá **;D**

_***Todos jogam biscoitinhos no Naruto***_

**Sasuke:** Vamos embora, Sakura

**Naruto:** Esperem! A Hinata **;o;**

**Hinata:** O que é que tem eu? **¬¬³**

**Sakura:** É, o que é que tem ela? **o.O³ **

**Naruto:** Quer comer coisas esquisitas! Será que ela vai morrer? E o meu filho? **;o;**

**Sasuke:** Eu não acredito que esse tapado nos chamou por causa disso!

**Hinata:** Ainda bem que vocês vieram! Ele ia chamar o 190

**Sakura:** Seria melhor ligar para o hospício e interná-lo **u.u**

**Naruto:** Você deixaria Sasuke? **;.;**

**Sasuke:** Será um prazer dirigir a ambulância **=D**

**Hinata:** O que fazer pra que esse retardado entenda o que é uma gravidez? **u.u**

**Naruto:** Na hora de casar eu não era um retardado!

**Hinata:** Claro que não...

**Naruto:** Viu só?

**Hinata:** Você já era um muito antes disso

**Naruto: **Você já foi mais sensível!!

**Sasuke:** E você já foi menos tapado **=D**

**Sakura:** TIVE UMA IDÉIA! _***brilho maligno no olhar***_

_***todos se escondem embaixo do edredom***_

**Naruto:** Uuuuin Sasukeee!!

_***Sasuke pula pra fora da cama***_

**Sasuke:** E qual a sua idéia minha flor?

**Sakura:** Vamos todos ao ginecologista **\o\**

**Povo: O_O'**

Depois de um tranqüilo percurso completamente barulhento e algumas horas na sala de espera do ginecologista nossos amiguinhos conseguiram entrar no consultório para dar de cara com o médico e sou enfermeira que eram nada mais, nada menos que... Orochimabixapedófilopederastajackon e o Sai do lixo.

**Sakura:** Eu devo ter jogado montanhas na cruz, me embebedado com o vinho da Santa Ceia e afundado a arca de Noé pra merecer isso **-.-**

**Sasuke:** Faço minhas as suas palavras!

**Naruto:** Olá coleguinhaaas!! _***acena***_

**Hinata:** Na-Naruto-kun você calado é mais produtivo!

**Naruto:** Não entendi! **.-.**

_***gota geral***_

**Sasuke:** Você não tinha morrido?

**Oro:** Sou imorrível bee!

**Sai:** Sakura meu amor, que tal uma consulta comigo? **(6'**

**Sakura:** Te ilude infeliz **U.U**

**Sasuke:** _***sorrisinho do mal***_

**Oro:** Mas então bee's por que vieram procurar o titio Orochi?

**Naruto:** Mas ninguém tava procurando você! **D:**

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun fica quieto

**Sakura:** Travesti desbotado explica pro retardado do Naruto o que é uma gravidez

**Naruto:** Mas eu já sei o que é

**Sasuke:** O que é então?

**Naruto:** você PÍÍÍÍÍ, depois PÍÍÍÍÍ, pra poder PÍÍÍÍÍ e depois de PÍÍÍÍÍ o negocio cresce e nasce!

**Sasuke:** Eu falei isso no começo da fic **¬¬  
**

**Naruto: **Eu tenho boa memória

**Hinata:** Então por que toda aquela confusão? Eu ainda tô com fome, quero meu café com suco de limão e vitamina de goiaba e meu feijão com açúcar e abacate machucado **;o;**

**Todos:** Urgh!!! **è.é**

**Naruto:** Quando eu falo que ela não tá normal ninguém acredita em mim **U.U**

**Sakura:** Já que ele já sabe o que é uma gravidez vamos sair daqui e procurar a gororoba da Hinata **u.u**

**Sasuke:** Sigam-me

**Naruto:** Não quero **u.u**

**Hinata:** Prefere ficar aqui com eles dois? _***aponta com o polegar***_

_***Sai e **__**Orochimabixapedófilopederastajackon se pegando em cima da mesinha do consultório***_

**Naruto:** Anda logo Sasuke! **\o\**

**Sasuke:** Idiota **-.-**

...

***~3 meses depois da baixaria~***

**Naruto:** zZzZzZzZ...

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun... _***cutuca***_

**Naruto:** zZzZzZzZ...

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun... _***cutuca de novo***_

**Naruto:** zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

**Hinata:** NARUTO ACORDA! _***empurra o Naruto da cama***_

**Naruto:** QUEM MORREU? **O_O **

**Hinata:** A bolsa estourou!

**Naruto:** E você me acordou pra dizer isso? Amanhã você compra outra **u.u'**

**Hinata: **_***suspira* **_Baaka o bebê vai nascer!

**Naruto:** AGORA? KAMI SOCORRO O QUE EU FAÇO _***correndo pelo quarto com os braços abertos e imitando o som de uma sirene de ambulância* **_Ueon ueon ueon ueon (N/A: era pra ser uma sirene D:)

**Hinata:** Liga pra Sakura!

_***Sakura e Sasuke chegam pouco tempo depois***_

**Naruto:** Pensei ter chamado só a Sakura-chan **u.u**

**Sasuke:** Cala a boca! _***bate na cabeça do Naruto***_

**Sakura:** Idiotas, vamos logo antes que eu resolva trancar vocês no guarda roupa **¬_¬**

**~No Hospital~**

A Hinata chegou no hospital gritando calmamente de dor e foi direto para o abate, digo, sala de cirurgia. A mundiça ficou esperando do lado de fora.

**Naruto:** Vou comprar vaselina **u.u**

**Sasuke/Sakura:** O QUE? **O_O**

**Enfermeira:** Dá pra calar a boca? Aqui é um hospital!

**Sakura:** Pensei que fosse um puteiro quando vi você **¬_¬**

**Enfermeira:** _***Sai fula da vida***_

**Sasuke:** Pra que você vai comprar vaselina, seu imbecil?

**Naruto:** Pra dor de cabeça **x.x**

**Sakura:** Não seria aspirina?

**Naruto:** Ah, é tudo parecido **U_U**

**Sasuke: **Idiota!!

**Sakura:** _***falando sozinha* **_Nossa tá demorando...

**Naruto:** _***agachado no canto da parede***_**Sasuke:** O que foi agora?

**Naruto:** _***olha pro Sasuke com um sorrisão* **_Achei 10 centavos **:DDD**

**Sakura:** _***chuta a cabeça do Naruto***_

**Sasuke:** Sakura...  
**  
Sakura:** O que?

**Sasuke:** Você não acha que tá demorando tempo demais?

**Sakura:** _***faz que sim com a cabeça***_

**Naruto:** O que vocês tão cochichando ai?

**Sasuke:** Que você vai apanhar se não ficar quieto

_***Médico sai da sala com mó cara de TENSO***_

**Naruto:** _***agarra a perna do doutor* **_DIGA O QUE ACONTECEU, PODE DIZER! EU SOU FORTE!

**Médico:** Tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim, qual vocês querem primeiro?

**Sakura:** A boa doutor

**Médico:** A boa notícia é que o bebê está bem

**Sasuke:** E a ruim?

**Médico:** Estou morto de cansaço e vou ter que virar a noite no hospital **u.ú**

**Sasuke:** Só tem gente desse tipo por aqui?  
**  
Sakura: **Quieto você também!

**Médico:** Podem entrar hehe **;B**

**Naruto:** _***voando pra dentro do quarto*  
**_  
**Sakura:** Tente ao menos ser civilizado!!

**Sasuke:** Como se adiantasse falar alguma coisa

_***Naruto entra correndo no quarto, tropeça no lixeiro e sai embolando pelo chão***_

**Hinata:** _***com o bebê nos braços* **_Você tá bem? **O.o**

_*** Sasuke e Sakura entram no quarto***_

**Naruto:** _***no chão, com a bunda pra cima* **_Olha... pôneis coloridos e saltitandes comendo graminha de algodão doce .

**Sasuke:** Pensei que você tinha abandonado seu passado piscante.

**Sakura:** E ai Hina-chan é menino ou menina?

**Hinata:** É u....  
**  
Naruto:** _***pega o bebê do colo da Hinata e levanta***_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah é um garotããão!!

**Sasuke:** Idiota! Você vai matar seu filho!

**Bebê:** _***Rindo***_

**Sakura:** Qual vai ser o nome?

**Naruto:** Aiko **:3**

**Hinata**: Mas esse já é o nome do filho da Sakura-chan com o Sasuke-kun...

**Naruto:** Eu me esqueci **:3**

**Sasuke:** Imbecil...

**Naruto: **Que tal Naruto? **;D**

**Sakura: **Não, ele vai ser tapado que nem você!

**Naruto: **Hum...

**Hinata:** Que tal Minato, em homenagem ao seu pai Naruto-kun?

**Sakura:** Eu gostei!

**Sasuke:** ...

**Naruto:** _***cara de demente***_ Seria ótimo Hina-chan

**Bebê:** _***sorrisão sem dente*  
**_  
**Naruto:** _***olhando o pivete com ele no colo* **_Eu sou o pai mais feliz do mundo!

**Sasuke:** Depois de mim **u.u  
**

**Sakura:** Não começa!

_***Naruto entrega do bebê pra Hinata***_

**Hinata:** _***lágrimas nos olhos***_

**Naruto:** Quando ele crescer vai namorar a filha do Sasuke com Sakura-chan e nos dar lindos netinhos felizes _***olhos brilhando***_

**Sasuke:** Eu não quero você na minha família **¬_¬**

**Sakura:** Eu vou entrar de greve, tô avisando

**Sasuke:** Você será muito bem vindo na família Naruto **\o/**

**Sakura:** Tente ao menos disfarçar **u.u**

**Naruto:** Eu sei que você me ama e não vive sem mim!

**Hinata/Sakura/Sasuke:** _***gota***_

**Naruto:** Sou macho, sou papai agora _***cara de homem***_

**Sakura:** Com essa camisa de lantejoulas rosa? **D:**

**Naruto:** Eu peguei a primeira que eu vi ok? **u.u **Melhor ela do que meu vestido de florzinha, digo, o vestido da Hinata.

**Hinata:** Então é por isso que minhas roupas andavam sumindo...

**Naruto:** _***cara de cínico* **_Não foi eu, não uso vestido **u.u**... mostra minhas celulites.

**Sasuke:** Sakura faça greve o tempo que você quiser... eu não quero esse cara na minha família nem que fosse o ultimo sogro pra minha filha.

**Sakura:** Sabe que eu tô começando a concordar com você **e.e**

**Hinata:** Ah não fala assim dele...

**Naruto:** Filhão, papai vai te ensinar tudo que ele sabe ok?  
**  
Sakura:** Coitada da criança...

**Naruto:** _***cara de bravo***_

**Geral:** _***gragalhadas***_

Bom pessoas felizes, sobre o futuro vocês podem tirar suas conclusões... mas com certeza coisa boa não sai disso ai **xD**

**_Waaah pessoal coments, coments, coments *o*_**

**_Me façam feliz i.i comentem!!!_**

**_Waah assim né agradecer a Kah que me ajudou com a fic *-*, agradecer a Izzy e ao amigo dela que me ajudaram tb ^^_**

**_Pricipalmente a Paty que betou a fic e me aturou esse tempão e ficou puxando minha orelha me fazendo escrever T.T ela é má i.i_**

**_Mas eol gosto dela *----* a gente se tornou grandes amigas né Paty?_**

**_Agradecer a quem leu tb *-* por ter paciência em ler as besteiras que escrevo :D_**

**_Waaah vlw pessoal \o\_**

**_Coments hein!? Onegai :3_**

**_Até a próxima \o\_**


End file.
